The Kekkei Sannin
by dracomancer6491
Summary: What if there were more then just the three Sannin? What if three others came from a faraway land? Watch what happens when one of them becomes Team sevens Jonin teacher. OCxHana Naruxhina OCxKurenai OCxKakashi swearing Bad summery Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

The Kekkei Sannin Prologue

**This is a rewrite of Demon Sannin. **

**I don't own Naruto. Or any songs that will appear**

**The Jutsu are all in English dubbed form. **

"_Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**'Demon/ summon'**

_**'DEMON/SUMMON thoughts'**_

"Speech"

"Three hundred years after the sealing of the Ten tailed beast, on an island continent several hundred miles away from what would be the Elemental Nations a battle raged. On one side were the forces of man defending his homeland while being outnumbered, the other side was a ten tailed wolf and it's army of wolfs. The battle was fierce but in the end man won the day, impressing the Wolf who out of honor bestowed the wolf contract to man. That my son is how our clan started the tradition of the Wolf Sages, and now it is your turn to uphold our tradition." Said a man as he looked at his four year old son who was asleep from the story.

**Time skip four years later**

"Well son are you ready for the sage trials?" the man said as he looked to his son. "You bet dad I'm ready to start!" The father looked at his son with a look of pain and fear for a brief second before making hand signs **Summoning Jutsu **he cried as placed his hand on the ground smoke came out and blocked the view of the boy as his father could hear his cries of pain. "Son! Son! Are you alright?" The man yelled as he tried to peer through the smoke. All that he got in response was a growl.

**Time skip Elemental Nations, Hidden Leaf Village, Eight years after the Kyubi attack**

Life was getting back to normal in the Hidden Leaf village, shinobi went back out on missions, villagers were going about their daily life's and the Third Hokage Sarutobi was fighting the greatest foe he'd ever faced, Paperwork!

Meanwhile in the village a young eight year old child was running for his life. _"Why do they chase me I didn't do anything to them, all I wanted was some food!" _The boy thought as he ran for his life. He turned and spied an alley and upon instinct ran into it and jumped into a dumpster. He sat with his arms wrapped around his legs crying for the parents he never knew to come and rescue him. _"Why? Why didn't mom and Dad want me? Why does everyone but the old man and the ramen people hate me?" _

While the boy was crying the villagers entered the alley, "I saw the Demon come in here!" yelled a villager. Upon hearing the villager yell the little boy huddled close to the trash next to him as if he wanted to fuse with it.

Meanwhile as the villagers searched the alley where the little boy was hiding a trio of cloaked people walked up to the front gate. "State your purpose in entering the Leaf Village." said a Chunin named Izumo as he stared at the cloaked figures before him. The figure on the left had a dark blue cloak that seemed to flow like the ocean tide across what he thought was her body her face was covered by the cowl of the cloak shrouding it in darkness. The figure on the right had a white cloak the seemed to emit light from it, Izumo could tell that this was a man that wore it as his cloak was seemingly tight on his chest again like the one on the left his face was hidden in the cowl. The one in the middle was what scared Izumo the most, the figure was that of a man. His cloak was as black as a moonless night and seemed to absorb the light all around him, he had a green sheathed katana at his waist. His face was also covered up by the cowl but there seemed to by two triangles on his head under the cowl.

Back in the alley the little boy was praying for the villagers to leave, but it seemed that Kami was not listening as one villager opened the dumpster that the boy was hiding in. The drunk villager took a quick glance before shutting the lid. The boy let out a sigh of relief which the drunk heard causing him to open the dumpster and grab the boy and drag him out. The boy started to cry as the villagers began to beat him. At the gate the figure in the black cloak's triangle hair as the female put it moved towards the direction of the alley. Izumo caught note of this immediately and drew a kunia from his weapons pouch and leapt back as the figure in black started forward. The two figures behind him moved into a defensive position and followed him in. Izumo quickly flared his chakra and several Anbu used shunshin to land around the three figures.

"Surrender now and you'll live, resist and your life can't be guaranteed!" yelled an Anbu as he drew his ninjato. The figure in the black cloak jumped towards the Anbu, as the Anbu prepared to swing his ninjato when the black cloaked figure pulled the excess folds around himself and vanished into thin air.

When the villagers finished beating the little boy they set him down and a shinobi pulled out a kunia and prepared to ram the blade into the child's heart. There then was an immense amount of Killing Intent(KI) released upon the little boy's assailants. "How off key the song of your souls is." Came a gruff voice from out of nowhere. "Who's there?" cried a villager as she fell to her knees from the KI. A figure phased into view from out of thin air with a green sheathed katana in his left hand. "Who are you ?" asked the shinobi as the figure's hidden face turned to him. "I am all of me!" he said as he drew his katana. The villagers gasped as the black blade came out of the sheathe. "To think that the Hidden Leaf villagers would dare end the beautiful song of a child's soul, weak!" The shinobi then charged at the figure yelling "We'll see who's weak!" The figure slashed his katana in a spin beheading the shinobi in a second. "You're all next!" He cried as he charged at the villagers.

"Halt! What do you think you're doing entering my village uninvited and killing my villagers?" came a cry from behind the figure. He turned to see the Third Hokage in his battle armor with several Anbu behind him. "Old man!" came a cry from the little boy that had woken up from the shock of seeing the people killed in front of him. "NARUTO GET AWAY FROM THEM!" yelled Sarutobi as he watched the villagers closest to the boy turn to attack him. **Summoning Jutsu, Amber! **Came a cry from the black cloaked figure as he placed his hand to the ground and from the smoke came a red furred wolf. **'What do you want?' **The wolf said as she looked to the figure in the black cloak. He turned his cloaked head to the wolf and said "Kill the villagers around the boy and protect him with your life!" The wolf named Amber looked at the boy and saw eyes full of fear. She turned to her summoner and replied **'I'll protect the pup even if I must shield him with my body' **Amber then ran through the crowd of villagers with extreme grace and leapt into the air only to land on a villager that had a knife about to stab the boy through the heart, as she landed she bit down into his neck and pulled her head back as he screamed causing his throat to be ripped out sending his blood spurting onto the other villagers.

The black cloaked figure started forward towards the villagers with his katana held close to his head. Sarutobi watched as an unknown shinobi marched towards the villagers that his Anbu should punish. He then felt the chakra signatures of two other unknown shinobi shunshin to his side. "So that's why he took off all of a sudden, he heard the child's cry for help and moved to protect him." Said the white cloaked man, as he turned to the blue cloaked woman. "Yeah I know my older brother is just that kind of person that protects people despite the training he had. Wait listen do you hear that?" She said as she turned the white cloaked figure. "Yeah, it seems his soul is singing it's melodious tune." Sarutobi started to listen as the black cloaked figure began to sing as he slaughtered the villagers.

I see no, hear no evil Black writing's on the wall Unleashed a million faces And one-by-one they fall Black-hearted evil, or Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all, I am I... I... I... I am Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go Go ahead and try to see through me Do it if you dare One step forward, two steps back, I'm here One step forward, two steps back Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me I am, I am all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me Here we go I see and feel the evil My hands will crush 'em all You think you have the answers I'll laugh and watch you fall Black-hearted evil, or Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all, I am I... I... I... I am Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go Go ahead and try to see through me Do it if you dare One step forward, two steps back, I'm here One step forward, two steps back Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me I am, I am all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me Here we go I am, I am everyone, everywhere Anyhow, anyway, any will, anyday I am, I am everyone, everywhere Anyhow, anyway, any will, anyday I am, I am, I am I am, I am, I am, I am Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me I am, I am all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me I am, I am, I'm all of me Here we go I am, I am, I'm all of me Here we go I am, I am all of me

After the figure finished singing Sarutobi looked at the alley and say nothing but carnage, there were limbs bleeding out on the ground next to the headless body they came off of. "Put your weapon down and surrender!" Sarutobi said as he approached the black cloaked figure. The figure sheathed his sword and walked to the boy. Amber was busy calming the boy down by licking him. "Amber how is he?" the figure asked when he reached the boy. **'He seems to be doing well but ****Kyoshiro he doesn't seem to want me to leave his side.' **The black cloaked figure named Kyoshiro looked at Sarutobi and back at Amber saying "It doesn't matter we were going to join this village anyway." Sarutobi looked at the other cloaked figures as the removed their hoods. The blue cloaked woman had long straight blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello honorable Third Hokage my name is Hikari Himura." The white cloaked figure pulled his hood down and revealed having short purple hair with black highlights saying "It is an honor to me the legendary Professor in person, my name is Canas I have no last name from being an orphan but I do enjoy reading much like you." The figure in black walked up to Sarutobi and whispered "I can't show my face around here we show go somewhere safe where I can take this hood off."

Sarutobi lead them to his office and activated the security seals in the room. "Well this is a safe place now will you remove your hood?" The figure removed his hood and Sarutobi gasped as long white hair fell down to his shoulders, but what really surprised Sarutobi was the white wolf ears on top of the mans head. The man had a cross shaped scar going through his right eye. As the man bowed he said "My name I Kyoshiro Himura older brother of Hikari Himura, son of Ghietz Himura descendent of the son of Kenshin Himura and the daughter of Kyoshiro Mibu and the current Wolf Sage, we hail from a continent several hundred miles from the Elemental Nations. We left to escape the never ending bloodshed and seek refuge here. We in our homeland are known as The Kekkei Sannin.

Sarutobi stared at the three of them for a few seconds before asking "How did you get the wolf ears?" Kyoshiro looked at him and then to Amber who was snuggled up next to the boy he learned was name Naruto Uzumaki and sighed. "Some summon contracts put potential summoners through a test. The wolf contract is one such contract, you go through three tests, Loyalty, Teamwork, Soul. Passing Loyalty is a must because if you don't you suffer a fat worse than death. If you pass just that one the you are able to summon low ranked wolves, and your sight, hearing and sense of smell increase. If you pass Loyalty and Teamwork you are granted the title Pack Summoner and are able to summon packs for the same amount of chakra as you would use for one, you also get special Jutsu's for that style of fighting, again your senses increase. If you pass Loyalty and Soul you're granted the title Vanguard and are able to summon white wolf vanguards, they are the guardians that are hidden from the pack, you also get different Jutsu's for that title, along with the senses increase. But if you pass all three like I did you get the title Alpha. You are granted the abilities of each other title along with their Jutsu's and the powerful Alpha Jutsu's. Plus you get special perks such as battle henge's. But the biggest change is your senses increase to that of the Boss summons's level which changes your body so the wolf summons will acknowledge you as the alpha. Therefore these ears are real. It's also good that I can tone my hearing down to that of a normal humans level." Sarutobi looked on in awe of this information he learned. "How soon can we join the Leaf Village, so I can spread the song of soul around?" Sarutobi looked on with a questioning look in his face at Kyoshiro. "What is the song of soul?" Kyoshiro looked at Sarutobi and said "The song of soul is what the Wolf contract's tests at judged by, seeing as the boss summons's hearing is so great he can hear the music a soul makes. Those with good intentions or are innocent of crimes against others in hate have a song that is very beautiful to listen to." Sarutobi thought about his and said "You mean it's like the Will of Fire?"

Kyoshiro just nodded his head before saying "Lord Hokage if you accept us into the Leaf Village I would like you to state that my ears and claws are from a Kekkei Genkai that makes me look similar to the Inuzuka clan. I fear that if you don't people won't understand." Sarutobi nodded his head as he light his pipe. "I'll do that right away but for now why don't you take this deed and stay at this house and please take Naruto with you he seems to be comfortable with you." Kyoshiro nodded taking the deed and left the office after putting his hood back on. The three then headed to the house and put Naruto in one of the four beds. "Brother how's Naruto?" asked Hikari as she walked up to her brother. "He's sleeping soundly and Amber refuses to leave his side for even a moment, she seems to have taken a liking to him. But we'll worry about him tomorrow right now we all need some rest. Canas has already went to bed and I'm going to also. Hikari we left you the room closest to Naruto." Kyoshiro said as he walked up stairs and entered a bedroom. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

**Author's Notes **

**I would like to way that I finally got this written down as its been bugging me for a while. **

**So please Read and Review**

**Dracomancer6491**


	2. Notice

**Author Note**

This is dracomancer6491. I know many of you thought I was done writing, but you were wrong. I've been dealing with writers block and life issues. As such I am ready to start writing again. But I had an idea why don't I let you readers chose what fic I start to update. As such there is a poll in my profile with a list of every fanfic I've written as a choice plus a choice to have me start a new fic. With that said I should ask that anybody with an OC in one of my fic's should PM me their OC's bio in case that fic is chosen. Finally I must say that Auramancer Chronicles is going off of hiatus and will most likely have two more chapters left.

dracomancer6491


End file.
